Nebu Nebu no Mi
The Nebu Nebu no Mi (ネブネブの実, Nebula-Nebula Fruit) is a Logia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate and transform into nebula at will. Thus making the user a Nebula-Human (星雲人間). It was eaten by Bravado Hanako. Appearance The Nebu Nebu no Mi is a star shaped, dark-blue fruit with chaotic, swirly patterns, and smaller, white star shapes decorating it. In combination with its dark-blue color, it resembles the night sky. It has a swirly, brown stem and is about the size of a honeydew. Its insides are a brighter color of blue, with several small, white seeds located in the center of the fruit. Overview The fruit enables the user to create, manipulate and transform into nebula. Nebula is a naturally occurring phenomenon in space. A cloud of dust made of hydrogen, helium, and various other ionized gases. It has a thick, foggy, gas-like consistency. Strengths Compared to other Logia-Type fruit, the Nebu Nebu no Mi doesn’t seem quite as destructive. And while it definitely has the potential, its greater potential lies in its various utility. Such as creating a colorful distraction, keeping people from breathing properly with the use of dense gas, being difficult to see in the middle of the night and manipulating the various gases within it for different effects. It grants the user a natural resistance, but not immunity to other types of gases. And to some extent, it also gives the user resistance to heat. Weaknesses It has the standart Devil Fruit weaknesses. If the user is submerged in water, or touches seastone, they will be unable to use their powers. As well as the loss of the ability to swim. It also has its own elemental weakness. In this case being anything cold, and to a weaker extend, electricity. Electricity is conducted incredibly well through the nebula due to the high amount of ionized gases. And cold slows down the movement of the particles within the nebula, and thus heavily slows the user down. Techniques *'Yoku Nemuru!' (よく眠る , means "Sleep Well"): Hanako engulfes her opponent's face with thick nebula to block out their breathing and knock them out due to lack of oxygen. *'Kakurenbo' (かくれんぼ , means "Hide-and-Seek"): Hanako creates a huge field of nebula to block out vision. *'Puritiraito!' (プリティライト , means "Pretty Light!"): Hanako creates nebula and constantly manipulates its gases to change colors repeatedly. Used to distract enemies. *'Sutā Ryokō' (スター旅行 , means "Star Travel"): Using nebula with high amounts of helium, she uses it to lift herself, or someone else up into the air. *'Nebuāmā' (ネブアーマー , means "Nebula Armor"): Hanako covers someone's body, except for their head in thick nebula to protect them from harm. *'Nebubomu' (ネブボム , means "Nebula Bomb"): Hanako compresses a large quantity of nebula into a round sphere, that she then throws at her opponent. Upon impact, it quickly expands like an explosion. Trivia *The fruit was discovered on a small, remote island, idly hanging from a tree all by itsself *It smells like cotton candy and tastes like a mixture between rotten eggs and sewer water *Hanako's father was supposed to eat the fruit, but she took a bite out of it because she was curious about the taste *The fruit is great for support and utility, while it's destructive capabilites are nothing to scoff at either *The nebula produced by the fruit is odorless *It can be any color, but the most common colors are shades of purple and blue Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits